


Game of the Gods

by PageofHopes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arena, Battle Royale - Freeform, God tiers, Original Character(s), Title, Titles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageofHopes/pseuds/PageofHopes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hundred Gods fight to the death for the Ultimate Reward. Which title will prove to be supreme?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

It was the perfect battle ground- It was called “The Battlefield” after all. 

Giant castles with towers stretching to the sky. Large mountains and small hills. Rivers, lakes, and majestic waterfalls. A few trees here and there and forests surrounding the two largest castles. A giant open sky that became a maze of twists and turns and paradoxes seemingly without end. A gigantic hollow underground just a few layers beneath the surface if anyone could find it. Clouds that could show visions of the past, present, and future. A world sized arena without the two armies it seemed so perfectly made for. The Battlefield was untouched, pristine, pure. 

Until they were called. 

There were players of every title possible from hundreds of different sessions. Every player was a god, holding untold power and creative potential, just like Skaia itself. And each player’s eyes were blank. All the players had felt the cold sting of fate. 

Somehow they knew that they were here to fight to their second death. 

They knew that once they died here, they would pass on, and be unable to return to the heaven of their dream bubbles. 

They knew the reward was worth it.

And that the reward was the one thing they all wished for.

To return to life. 

To become the true Hero of their session. 

And so the Game of the Gods began.


	2. Sylph of Mind

You start running immediately. You need to think of a plan. While having the ability to heal the thoughts and choices of others was certainly a powerful gift, you don't think it will do much good in battle.

Oh well, you always thought best while moving anyway. 

There's a castle just up ahead. Surely there will be rooms to hide in, things that can be used as weapons. But what then? What use will something as simple as a sharp object do against gods with powers you cannot even imagine? Even if you are able to hide out, even if you were the 2nd to last standing, your other opponent would be the one who bested hundreds of others. You need to find a way to use the power of healing as a weapon. 

You didn't deserve to die. You led your team brilliantly! You will lead them again once you win this stupid thing. You've killed one of your teammates before, you can kill these random strangers you don't even know. You can sense the jumbled thoughts of the player closest to you, running after you. Hesitation will be the easiest thing to take advantage of. Someone with thoughts so jumbled doesn't have what it takes to set their eyes on a goal. Of course, you could heal his thoughts, but what use would that be? 

For now, you will stick to healing your own thoughts. What use do fear and doubt have? You heal them away from your mind completely. You will win. You will return to life. And you will figure out some way to stop the player in the yellow and dark orange robes from catching up to you. Curse your poor athletic skills. You were not made for combat, you were made to be a leader. Leaders don't fight, they have others that fight for them.

Oh how silly, the player thinks that the thought of killing you if a bad one. His thoughts are a mess, more than any player of your session. You start wondering about him and how he became a god before you heal your own mind from that thought. 

But you can use his own morals to your advantage. Bad thoughts need healing don't they? Especially ones that interfere with your goals...

You reach out to his thoughts, finding the one of needing to kill you with ease. It zooms around all his other thoughts, constantly in action in his mind, passing through his morals and doubts many times. You cup the frantic thought and still it before throwing it out of the mind completely. He continues running, but this time shouts 'Wait!'. You let yourself wonder what type of powers he might have. He could be a useful ally, he just might take some...focus. 

You think you just found your way of winning this game.


	3. Seer of Time

You are the Seer of Time, and you already know you cannot win. 

You passively know all the timelines, and you subconsciously know that not a single one of them ends with you as a victor. 

You lack physical prowess. Your strengths lie not in combat, nor is your title one that offers any true gain in battle. Even though you have your time traveling devices, there is nothing you can do to escape the inevitable. Eventually the future will come.

But you hold the most power of them all. 

You can decide who the victor is. 

There are many, you know. Ones that are pure of heart, and ones who revel in bloodshed. 

In fact, you recognize one of the possible victors as the player flying towards you now. He is crafting a sword from the battlefield itself. A heavy 2-handed broadsword, it seems. Such a heavy weapon will slow him down. He doesn't exactly have the best brains. Does he deserve to win? 

A better question is, do you care who wins?

What is the point in holding so much power? You know where every step will lead you, even if it's only a small thought in the back of your mind. You know results, and if you focused hard enough, you could know every detail of any timeline you choose. 

You are bored already. You were bored ever since you became god tier. Something you learned, once you became a god, that you were never supposed to be. You knew exactly what would happen with each choice, and so you chose to end your life early. Then you entered the dream bubbles, and found that nothing happened there either. Heaven is boring. Endless life is boring. 

You think you will skip to the end. You already know the final person you will be facing. 

At least you'll die quickly.


	4. Thief of Blood

You are the Thief of Blood, and you are going to win this thing hands down! And what a story it will be, you can go back and tell all your teammates how you bravely decimated the competition, how it was a piece of fucking cake, how you had battled through the depths of hell and earned your life! You are a Goddess after all; a Goddess creates miracles, does the impossible, breaks all the rules, and then makes new ones!

Besides, how can you possibly lose when you can steal the bodies with anyone you can see? They'll be all 'oh look at this girl she's easy to kill' and you'll be all like 'NO WAY SUCKAS' and use their own powers to kill themselves? Easy peasy, might as well get this whole stupid thing over with. 

OMG, you cannot WAIT to see your team members face when they realize how much power you hold. They'll be eating out of your palms, cowering in terror! It'll be so fucking awesome! No one's ever been terrified of you before! 

Now who is first to feel your wrath?

...

 

There's no one here.

FUCK.

How the fuck did you manage to fucking stumble into this fucking place with NO ONE FUCKING AROUND?

Ughhhhhhhhh. This game is gonna make you work for every little thing! Nothing you can't handle! Nothing wrong with this what so fucking ever! 

Better make a weapon first though- who knows what kind of lame ass powers the others might have? They might even be worthless to kill themselves with! Too bad your own body becomes useless or you could just find one stupid puppet and use them. Oh well, a sharp tree branch will do in a pinch. You are so awesome. 

Time to take to the Skies! You can see someone so easily up here, and if someone flies to you, no big deal. You can kill them before you fall down yourself. You bet you wouldn't even drop a foot before they were dead! 

This is going to be SO awesome!


	5. Prince of Blood

You are the Prince of Blood and you know you could win this. 

No, you have to win this.

You have to see her again. You waded around in the dream bubbles for years and years it felt, and even though you knew she had died along with the rest of the doomed timeline, you never saw her. And if you die now, you will never see her. She was your best friend, the one who convinced you to be brave and die on your quest bed, and the one to blame herself for the doomed timeline. 

You have to tell her that it's not her fault, that it was just fate, you have to say something! 

And you just want to see her again anyway. 

A single touch is all you need and you can destroy the body, the blood, you can kill someone within a moment. It's completely painless, or at least your other teammates you used it on didn't seem to look like they felt any pain in that moment. Besides, if it hurt, why would they ask you to kill them, rather than suffer whatever horrors Skaia would surely conjure to punish the timeline? 

Suddenly, you are slammed down into the ground by a blast of wind. As you attempt to look up, another air gust blasts you in the side and sends you rolling on the ground. An annoying attack to be sure, but not one that could ever kill you. It seems your assailant thinks of this about the moment you do, as when you start to push yourself up, no other blast comes. You stand up and face your attacker- most likely the Knight of Breath, If the clothes say anything about it. You put your hands up and start to walk towards them.

"No need for attacking me- we could work together, I think those blasts could be very useful with my-" And suddenly you are struck down again.

"Shut up! Shut up, don't play these games, I know you are out to kill me, who the fuck isn't here to kill me?" He strikes you with another concentrated blast of air, this time straight into a small tree, nearly impaling your head on a branch. Why this type of player? Of all the gods here, this one has to be the one specifically made to never be touched. His paranoia was correct though. 

"Just fucking die!" He yells and slams you onto the ground again.

Well, this is going to be a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get out! Bit of a writer's block and being sick :(.


	6. Knight of Breath

You are the Knight of Breath and YES, you know that using blasts of wind isn't exactly the most creative thing, but it keeps that fucker away from you and will eventually do the job.

Who knows what that crazy bastard could do? Best to just not think and just keep hitting him. 

You aren't gonna let some smooth talking pussy walk all over you like the members of your team did. Hah, and you thought when you got god tier it would stop, but hell, it got even worse! You'll fucking show them. 

You ram the blood player into a tree and nearly impale his head. You blast him again and again, and it takes him longer each time to pull himself up. What a fucking loser. He's not even really trying anymore! 

You spot another tree and smirk. One last shot will finish the job. Gotta aim it just right- you let him stagger up, and right as his head aligns with the branch you shoot another blast at him. 

...But your blast does nothing. 

You try again and again, but the air seems to stop about 2 feet from him...like it can't enter the space around him. 

A younger girl dressed in a space god tier robe comes skipping into the middle of you two, and you attempt to blast her down, but it stops just right next to her.

Who the fuck is this girl?

"Oh come on now, stop fighting! This whole thing is stupid, there's no need to kill each other!" 

"No reason? Does the potential to come back to life, to not be, you know, DOOMED, not seem pretty fucking worth it?" You shout.

"Oh come now, with hundreds of god tiers, you think the best use of our powers is fighting? Surely we can use our powers for greater things than just a petty battle! Didn't you learn anything from your time in the game?"

"But how do you suppose we go about getting out of here?" The boy asks, his breathing heavy and pained. 

The girl twirls around, and even when you try and blast her again. It doens't work. God damn it. 

"It's simple. This is Skaia right? Somewhere up there must be the entrance to the Furthest Ring. And with that comes a connection to every session, every dream bubble, every, well, EVERYTHING" she laughs and twirls back around to you.

"Don't you think the potential to do that is a little better than trying to kill me while my back is turned?" 

...How did she know?

"Oh don't look so damn astonished. I'm the Rogue of Space, I could feel the blast hit the Space around me that is protected from the likes of you! And since you can't attack me.." She walks up to you, as close as she can be without getting hurt, you suspect.

"Don't you think you should take my offer? Hmm?"


	7. Bard of Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mild Gore

You are the Bard of Breath and you have a beautiful view from the clouds above Skaia. You can see a few players, practically specks down there, entertaining themselves with their small squabbles. How scary it must be for them! You couldn't imagine having to fight down there where every second someone could sneak up on you and then BAM. DEAD. Brrr, no, you'd much rather just sit up here and watch them. 

Oh, you know someone will approach eventually! You look like easy prey up here, lounging on a cloud (surprisingly able to support your weight! How amazing Skaia is.) If you could summon a cold drink, it would complete this scene. What battle? What game? It doesn't concern you. You are protected by an area you set to destroy anyone or anything that attempts to enter with a thousand rapid air blasts that cut like sharp knives. No, you are completely safe here. 

And like this, you'll win eventually! They have to come for you if they want to win! And there's absolutely no way through. You surrounded yourself on all sides. As long as you don't step into the danger zone yourself, you'll be fine! 

You watch below and see blasts of fire and air, space warping, even, you think, an area where time has been slowed down inside it. 1000 little stories and battles all happening below you. What a game this is! 

After a little while, you see a girl approach in a blood hoodie, giggling. Ah, your first prey in your trap! You wanted to see how it would work anyway. Hope it's not too gorey, you aren't sure you can handle--

 

Wow! Did this guy almost fool you, one more step and you would've been caught in his little trap! Can't stay in his body too long though, or your body will crash to the ground! And how convenient, to put an easy way to kill yourself right next to him! It's practically like he was doing it out of an act of kindness to you. You throw yourself into the trap --

 

Turns out it's very gorey. The blood drops onto the girl as she flies past, laughing.


	8. Monk of Blaze

You are the Monk of Blaze and you were just about to set yourself on fire and ram into the nearest girl...

But you realized how stupid that was. Why would you attack a potential ally? You call after her, yelling at her to wait, since she has sprinted off. Your call is terribly pathetic though, heck, you barely heard it, and she probably didn't... but she turns around and smiles, letting you walk towards her. No one else seems to be around right now, thank god. You aren't looking forward to having to hurt anyone. But if they try and kill you, well... what can you do? You can't just let them kill you... that's how you ended up dead in the first place! You promised yourself that here would be different, here you would, well, Blaze! You were gonna go around as fire and no one would touch you. But that was just wishful thinking, you need an allies. You can't just go and attack people, they might want to be friends! Oh wait, the girl has been talking. You were spacing out again. 

 

"...Are you even listening? You are going to die if you space out like that in battle."

"Oh, uh, sorry, won't happen again, sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was asking what you can do. I guess you didn't hear me, but I was explaining that my power might be useful, and was wondering if it would work in conjunction with yours. But first I need to know what you can do."

"I, well uh, set myself on fire!" And you step back a bit and show her. You always liked the feeling of being on fire, and yet never getting burned. It's fun, letting go a bit and just being pure energy, pure life for a little bit. You had a bit of the power before you went god tier- you were able to set your hands or your feet on fire, but once you went god tier, you could set your whole body aflame with ease. It seemed pretty interesting to you, but another player didn't seem to think so and attempted to attack you to prove how 'weak' you were. And you got mad and killed him...so his friend killed you! And you stayed dead this time. Oh wait, zoning again. You stop being fire.

"Oh wow, that's quite interesting. I could get people close to us and you could light them on fire..."

"So....what do you do?"

"I can heal others minds of bad thoughts, like you know, ones about killing us. It'll also help us to keep our own minds on track."

"So...have you ever, ya know..."

No, of course she hasn't, that wasn't a cool thought, to think she would manipulate you. She wouldn't do that. She smiles and asks what you were about to say and you tell her to forget it. 

"Well, shall we be off then? Surely there is someone else around here." She starts off walking before going into a sprint. you follow as best you can, stumbling a bit before you remember that you can fly. And you almost wanted to kill her. How funny!


	9. Prince of Light

Ok, this is not how this is supposed to be going. 

You are the Prince of Light, and though you think your Seer told you that you were only using the bare minimum of your powers, you never seem to be able to use them any other way. You destroy light, literally. Like, suddenly around you there is pitch black darkness. 

So, here's how it is supposed to go.

You stand there looking all easily to hit, and then as someone approached, you clap your hands together and suddenly BAM. No more lights. Then you stab them with a branch you found, or if you can find a big enough rock beforehand, bludgeon them while they can't see. 

Of course, what was left out was, you couldn't see either. 

But even when you knew exactly where they were, could hear them struggling to find you, you still just...couldn't do it. You couldn't bring yourself to kill them. So you would just run, escape while they couldn't see. 

This is not how it's supposed to go. They are supposed to be impressed by your cunning, have their pain at least lessened somewhat by the fact that they were outmaneuvered so well. But fuck, you can't bring yourself to do it. 

Your Seer told you that you should be able to destroy fortune, like, even the playing field, make luck a non issue. How boring would that be though? Besides, it wouldn't even be able to be seen. And you found plenty of helpful ways to use the dark against the enemies. 

That one stupid bitch on your team had to fuck up the timeline, just HAD to try and face the black queen by herself and get herself killed and bring a full scale mob to each of the planets. When you get to come back, you'll stop her. You'll make sure things are done right. 

...

Ok, there's another person.

C'mon, you can be strong this time, you know it. That's it let her get a bit closer, notice you, clap and BAM. DARK.

This time you'll force yourself to do it. Ok...one...two...GAH.

Suddenly you ar eon the ground, pinned. But she doesn't kill you, even though she has the chance to. She just says..

"Neat power. Been looking for someone like you."


	10. Thief of Void

You are the Thief of Void, and as you just said, you have been looking for someone with his type of power for a while. 

See, you steal what others lack, but usually it just helps you gain some wealth, or confidence, or some other bullshit thing that really doesn't help in a battle situation. But no, this guy has to come along and he lacks sight in the darkness. 

True, you could kill him pretty easily right now, you have his stabbing stick- crude thing that it is- in your hand, but no, no wasting an opportunity here. 

"You make others lose their sight. But you can't see yourself, so your little power is pretty useless to you, don't you think?"

He only grunts, but you can see that his interest is peaked. You focus a little harder and laugh.

"Oh, and you lack the actual gumption to actually off anyone, oh this is just too perfect, seriously. It's like we were made to fight together."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Are you really that stupid? Come on. All you have to do is make everything dark, and then while everyone but me can't see, I go take care of everyone. Then, hopefully by the end, you pick up some gumption to kill me. We can have ourselves a little duel. But you can't get anywhere without my help if you keep running like I bet you have this entire game." The way he just glares into the ground tells you that it indeed is exactly as you imagined. And you can already predict his response before he says it.

"Fine, just get the fuck off of me. How do I know you won't just stab me in the back if someone has a better power?"

"I doubt there will be a better combo, but you don't know. In fact, I'll just put it out on the table- I'll kill you. But I can kill you now if you don't even want to have a shot at winning." As you let him get up you place the sharp point of the stick against his neck the second he gets to his feet. 

"What will it be, die now, or have a 50/50 shot at winning?"

He growls but concedes, saying "I'll take the 50% chance."

"Good, then we have other gods to find." And you skip off, dragging him with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like these two as a team, both the idea of their powers working together and their personalities. I think they mesh well, in a really awkward way.


	11. Soul of Rage

You are the Soul of Rage, and you are surrounded by all manner of horrible monsters. 

There's a spider like creature with a body of black fuzz and tiny spikes with legs that are made out of fingers. There is a giant turtle standing upright, poison dripping from it's maw, giant claws, and a myriad of weapons on it's shell. There is a giant eye that is like a mirror to the soul- it shows you the worst aspects of yourself upon it's gaze. There is a huge boa-constrictor like snake with a cobra head and a tongue replaced by a needle filled with lethal fluid. There is a shadow that is constantly changing shape as it seems to be getting bored. And you sit with your sketchbook drawing a clown made of different organs. 

Yea, that'll scare people.

And kill them. 

Your army will be complete soon, but you need to create more monsters. You have to be ready for anything, but you have to be ready now. You've been lucky, and your monsters are hungry. No one has come by that has tried to challenge your monsters but they will. People will get used to them- your teammates did. They'll find weaknesses of them. Oh god, you aren't covered from the air, you need to think of a flying monster. And an underground monster. You flip to another page in your sketchbook and begin to create a new winged monster with eyes on it's wings and a beak with rows of teeth like a shark. 

You sketch furiously and just as you have a solid image you notice that your monsters are gone. 

You look around and fumble for the living sword you created. It's gone too. Where the fuck did you put it? Who did this? You don't see anyone. You will the monster you just created into existence and....nothing. 

Your mind begins to boggle with all the possibilities, of what you could do to fight back now (branches, small rocks, bash with sketchbook, pencil, pen, smother with god tier outfit...) of what type of player could be doing this (Knight, Sylph, Bard, Spark, Lord, Star, Sage, Seer, Muse...) of what aspect (Light, Time, Zen, Mind, Blaze, Space, Rage...) of what death might feel like (painful, terrifying, non-existence, dark, slow, fast, instant, suffocation, stabbing, poison, burning...) and more. 

You don't notice that you wandered out beyond where you were sitting until you notice someone appear in front of you for an instant before disappearing just as fast.

Who the fuck was... and suddenly a white brick smashes right on top of your head and you fall. You see out of the corner of your eye as you go down- a figure, a red one, pick up the brick and disappear again. You feel the brick slam down on you once more a second or two after. Your mind is running, running, trying to figure out something you can do with a dark green figure comes up with another brick and says:

"Let's just get this over with already"

Your vision goes black and red.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [God of Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/803728) by [AliceEddor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceEddor/pseuds/AliceEddor)




End file.
